CLEANING SERVICE
by kim samui
Summary: Aku baru pindah ke korea, karena ayahku... dan aku harus kerja paruh waktu.. di mana.. di sebuah apartemen yang ternyata adalah milik... exo... Cast: ALL EXO MEMBERS
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Hari ini aku sudah berada di korea,karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan disana. Dan kata ayahku, aku harus mencari kerja paruh waktu agar aku tidak manja. Jadilah aku bekerja di suatu tempat yang katanya membutuhkan part timer untuk cleaning di sebuah apartemen.

Baiklah, mungkin ini permulaan yang bagus karena aku hanya bekerja di sana waktu sore hingga malam saja, jadi aku masih bisa tetap sekolah dan mengerjakan hobiku.

Apartemen yang cukup lumayan, bersih dan sangat teratur...aku berjalan perlahan mencari kamar yang sudah ku hafal nomornya diluar kepala, kamar 306.. aahh.. ini dia kamarnya. Ku tekan bel pintu sampai 2 kali baru ada yang menjawab,

"siapa?", tampak seorang pria di layar,mungkin dia penghuninya, pikirku

" part timer cleaning service ahjussi... namaku _!", jawabku,lalu pria itu membuka pintunya.

"masuklah, ini tempat kerjamu sekarang, berantakan kan..kamar ini milik 9 orang..mereka sedang keluar sekarang..jadi kamu bisa bebas membersihkan ruangan ini!",

Sambil memperlihatkan betapa berantakannya ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjaku ini, ya Tuhan apa aku sanggup membersihkan tempat ini.

" Baiklah, aku mau keluar,pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk di kantor..kau bersihkan yang benar ya..hanya.. rapikan saja.. jangan ada yang di buang sebelum 9 orang pemiliknya menyuruhmu untuk membuang sesuatu,okay...sudah.. aku pergi dulu.. bye!",

"oh iya... kunci dorm ini 5190, jangan lupa!",pria itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Baiklah, yosh!... kita kerja sekarang. Aku kumpulkan semua sepatu di rak, banyak sekali. Lalu ku masukkan semua baju kotor ke mesin cuci sambil ku rapikan semua kertas yang bertebaran di lantai,jangan di buang! Kata ahjussi tadi.. jadi kuletakkan saja di kotak yang ada di meja. Tiba tiba... tilt tilt tilt tilt... bunyi kunci pintu dorm, aku terdiam.. apa ini 9 orang yang tadi ahjussi bilang.

Aku berdiri menunggu orang itu masuk dan ternyata... Kai... Kim jong in member exo.

"woaah... siapa kamu?", tanyanya

"aku part timer cleaning service...", aku jadi kaku karena sungguh, kai lebih manis di banding waktu di TV.

"okay, aku mau masuk ke kamar dulu ya.. lanjutkan saja kerjamu!", lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya,

Astaga aku lemas, aku terduduk di kursi sofa milik member exo?, mencuci pakaian kotor mereka?, membersihkan kamar mereka?, maigaatttt...entah ini aku sebut musibah atau anugerah. Karena kamar ini tidak mencerminkan exo sama sekali, be ran ta kan...

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku, begitu aku mau beranjak pulang tiba tiba pintu kamar Kai terbuka...hufft kageettt..

Perlahan aku hampiri kamar Kai sambil agak mengintip sedikit, kulihat Kai sudah tertidur pulas, wajahnya polos sekali jauh dari kesan bad boy, sexy atau apalah yang mereka sematkan pada diri Kai,

"Kai, aku pulang dulu... besok aku balik lagi, rumahmu berantakan sekali!", ucapku pelan lalu aku beranjak pergi.

Esoknya setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung beranjak ke dorm exo, bekerja...

wooaahh... sedikit lebih rapi, tinggal poles beberapa spot lagi pikirku... ahh...kamar member belum terjamah. Aku agak ragu ragu masuk ke salah satu kamar, ada orangnya nggak ya?... pikirku

Saat pelan ku buka pintunya yang memang tidak terkunci, ini kamar Kai... dan ternyata... sepi...

Kamarnya tampak sangat manly sekali, simpel dan berkesan dewasa... nice...

"aku suka kamar model begini...simpel banget!", sambil tanganku merapikan barang barang yang kurang rapi dan tidak pada tempatnya.

"hmmm...tempat tidurnya... dasar cowok kalo bangun main pergi aja, lipat selimut dulu kek gitu...!", gumamku sambil merapikan sprei dan bed cover nya.

Begitu aku berbalik , ternyata Kai sudah berada tepat dibelakangku...aku bilang ..tepat benar benar tepat dibelakangku. Mungkin wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja... karena kaget aku jatuh terduduk di kasur sambil memeluk baju kotornya...

"aku kaget,Kai... bisa ketok dulu nggak sih?"...

"Bukannya ini kamarku?,.. aku bisa masuk dan keluar sesukaku dong!... tapi kamu...",

Kai berjalan pelan mendekatiku... membungkukkan badannya sehingga membuatku telentang di kasurnya, a..apa ini?...

Ku peluk erat baju kotor Kai sambil memejamkan mataku...

"Kamu lucu banget!...", Kai tertawa kecil sambil kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalaku...

"Lucu apanya!", teriakku pelan...

"Kamu pikir aku mau apain kamu, kok kamu sampai merem begitu?", ejeknya...

"Terus..kamu ngapain giniin aku?", jawabku sambil menunjuk tangannya dan tubuhnya yang seakan mau menindihku...

Seketika Kai bangun dan berdiri tegak lalu tersenyum...

" Nggak,... seneng aja ngeledekin kamu... belum pernah pacaran ya?", tanyanya

"Belu... eh sudah!,...lagian apa urusan mu...sudah aku mau nyuci dulu!",

ku tinggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang mungkin menurutnya polos. Aaarrgh... kenapa bisa begini sih...

Saat aku akan bangun dari posisi jongkok karena sedang memilih milih pakaian kotor yang akan di cuci, aku merasa ada yang menyenggol bokong ku, seketika aku terpekik,

"Aaaa!...!", begitu aku berbalik...ya tuhaan... Kai lagi... kali ini mau apa dia..pikirku

"Mau apa lagiiiiii?"... apa kamu nggak punya kerjaan lain apa.. selain ngagetin aku dari tadi?", kali ini aku agak geram.. peduli setan dia anggota exo atau bukan pikirku...

Kali ini dia nggak berkata apa apa... dia berjalan pelan mendekatiku dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya kali ini lain...senyumnya...agak...ahhhhh... masa iya dia mau ...

Tapi Kai tetap menghampiriku sampai aku terpojok di mesin cuci yang ada dibelakangku,

"Boleh ya?...

" Boleh apa?", tanyaku

" Ini...", Kai meraih pinggangku dan menempelkannya ke tubuhnya...bibirnya perlahan menempel di bibirku dan mulai menciuminya perlahan...

Aku kaget..tapi... tapi...ini diluar dugaan... mana mungkin Kai exo...exo... begini..padaku... tapi ternyata Kai sudah membuyarkan akal sehatku, saat dia mulai menciumku dengan agak keras dan dominan...aku hanya mengikuti iramanya... Kai lihai sekali...

Setelah sekian lama bibir kami terpisah, nafasku tersengal, bibirku mati rasa... Kai tersenyum lagi...

"Kamu manis...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai masih berdiri di hadapanku... nafasnya juga masih agak tersengal...

"kamu...udah gila ya?!", aku berusaha berkata padahal bibirku masih mati rasa...

"Kamu sendiri?... you enjoy it,right?", tanyanya

Didalam hatiku memang mengiyakan,tapi aku berusaha tetap fokus... aku tidak harus mengikuti kemauannya kan?...iya kan?... aku mulai tidak yakin.

Kai itu tampan, member exo, an idol,... apalagi yang lebih baik dari ini... aissshhh...otak ku mulai rancu...saat aku sedang mengatur kewarasan pikiranku, Kai kembali memeluk ku dan mulai menciumku lagi..kali ini jari tangannya mulai menjalar kemana mana... tangannya mulai memainkan punggungku...aku mulai lemas... namun tiba tiba..

tilt ..tilt...tilt...tilt...

bunyi kunci pintu terdengar nyaring di tengah susana yang... aarrrggh... aku sendiri bingung mengungkapkannya...

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu melompat ke arah sofa seakan tidak terjadi apa apa...

Sedangkan aku... aku jadi kikuk membetulkan letak bajuku, posisi rambutku, dan untungnya hari ini aku tidak memakai lipgloss atau lipstik... jadi ...aman...

Sambil melepas keteganganku, aku kembali memasukkan cucian kotor ke mesin cuci, dan member exo yang lainnya pun masuk...

"He heiiiii... kalian berdua aja nih dari tadi...?", ejek baekhyun sambil melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kai, kamu nggak aneh aneh kan selama kami nggak ada?", tanya kyungsoo... dia begitu kalem ...harusnya aku punya pacar macam dia...

"Memangnya aku ngapain?... nggak lihat aku lagi baca majalah?", Kai berusaha berakting.. padahal aku tahu saat dia menjawab, matanya melirik ke arahku...

"Yang lain kemana?", tanyaku..

"Oooh, Suho hyung, Sehun, dan Chanyeol hyung lagi belanja... kehabisan parfum!", Baekhyun menjawab sambil membongkar tas dan menyerahkan baju kotornya kepadaku..

Astaga... Kai jago sekali berpura pura... bahkan wajahnya sekarang berubah jadi manis sekali... penilaianku sudah salah... ternyata memang benar Kai itu adalah orang yang... yadong?... begitu mereka menyebutnya...

Dan aku baru saja jadi korbannya... aku mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi besok kalau nggak ada member yang lain?... bisa bisa...

Setidaknya hari ini aku selamat..

Setibanya di rumah, aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku di kasurku yang nyaman...mataku mulai terpejam... ngantuk sekali... tapi bayangan kejadian tadi siang kembali mengganggu ku...

Dasar kurang ajar... ganteng sih ganteng... mungkin exo-L di luar sana pengen banget tukar tempat denganku... lumayan dapat kiss dari Kai..

Kiss apanya... itu pemaksaan...aku nggak menikmatinya sama sekali...

Tapi aku bertanya tanya..kenapa Kai berani berbuat begitu...mungkin akan ku selidiki pelan pelan...

Harusnya kan dia bisa menjaga image nya walau di depanku, aku kan hanya petugas cleaning service magang yang di sumpah nggak bakal membocorkan ke massa kalau aku bekerja untuk exo...

Ahh, sudahlah... aku capek...

Hari berikutnya... huft, kali ini aku aman... Kai sedang latihan, dan suasana di dorm lumayan crowded... Ada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang lagi asik main playstation... ada Suho yang lagi asik buka buka buku... Kyungsoo yang lagi tidur di kamar... Chen dan Xiumin yang lagi ngobrol asik entah tentang apa... hanya satu orang yang hanya diam menatap kertas kosong dan memeluk gitar... Chanyeol...

Sumpah, saat Chanyeol begitu, dia kelihatan sangat tampan dan dewasa sekali... aku dekati dia sambil mengelap meja...

" Kok bengong?", tanyaku...

"Oh,... ah nggak... lagi bingung cari inspirasi buat lagu...ga tau kenapa belakangan aku agak kaku...!", chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa...

"Ini... boleh di beresin?", aku menunjuk sekumpulan kertas coret coretan yang agak kusut...

"Oh...buang aja, tapi sobek sobek dulu ya...", lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan topi yang di pakainya...

mungkin dia juga langsung tertidur...

Jadi idol kayaknya capek banget ya...

Saatnya beres beres kamar, kemarin kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bersih... kali ini kamar Suho dan Sehun...

seperti biasa kukerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, agar aku cepat pulang, pikirku

Tapi begitu kulihat semua sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri sendiri muncul ideku untuk membuat makanan...

Ku buatkan saja telur gulung isi sayuran dan kornet...mudah mudahan enak...

"Guys... cemilan nih... di makan ya... aku mau pulang dulu!",

aku agak berteriak sambil membawa sepiring penuh cemilan yang aku buat...dan mereka pun langsung menyerbu...

Ooooh... pada laper rupanya..bahkan kyungsoo yang lagi tidurpun terbangun dan langsung mengambil satu buah, padahal matanya masih terpejam...

Imut banget sih kamu kyungsoo... ^^

Dan aku pun pulang...

Hari ini sangat berbeda karena nggak ada Kai yang selalu menggodaku, agak kehilangan sih...

AAHHH... kehilangan apanya... orang menyebalkan begitu, aku seperti mainan saja jadinya... kalau teringat gimana wajahnya waktu menciumku, dan ekspresi wajahnya waktu di hadapan member lain yang bisa sangat berbeda... itu bakat akting yang luar biasa...

Dasar...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Aku kontrak kerja selama 1 bulan, kalau kerjaku bagus..mungkin akan diperpanjang...lalu kalau aku terus bekerja di sini, siapa yang akan menjamin itu si Kai nggak akan mengganggu lagi.

Aaah... aku dilema... mencari pekerjaan di korea kan susah.. sekarang giliran sudah dapat... malah kayak begini keadaannya...

Sebenarnya aku sedikit... sedikit kangen juga sama si yadong itu, sudah hampir seminggu aku nggak pernah ketemu dia lagi... ternyata si brengsek itu ngangenin juga...

" Hei, Kyungsoo... memangnya Kai kemana?... kok aku nggak pernah liat...?", aku duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil tetap merapikan barang barang yang ada di kursi... astaga... ini boxer siapaaaaaaaa?!...

Aku mengangkat boxer yang nyempil di kursi ke arah Kyungsoo...

" Kyungsoo,... ini... punya siapa?", aku menjepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolku, jijik...

"Aaaah... punyaku...aku cari kemana mana... tolong cuci ya?", jawabnya dengan santai...

WHATTTTT!... astogeehhhhh... ini boxer nyempil udah berapa lama?... Aku sih tau lewat teman yang Exo L kalo kyungsoo suka tidur ga pake celana luar... cm boxer sama kaos saja...

" Kyungsoo yaaa!... nih... kamu taro sendiri ke mesin cuci!", teriakku...

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan terkesan sadis sambil bilang... "Kan yang tukang cucinya kamu... !",

Bhakk... iya juga sih... dengan berat hati aku bawa lah itu boxer ke mesin cuci sambil agak ngedumel.

" Kai lagi liburan,... kenapa memangnya... kangen?", ejek Kyungsoo...

"Aaah... apaa?... nggak lah.. cuma agak sepi aja... habis.. Baekhyun dan Chen yang super rame kan lagi pada pergi juga!",

" Kan ada aku...memangnya aku nggak rame?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka datar...

Ya ampun Kyungsoo... kamu pendiam, manis, imut, unyu, menggemaskan gitu... dimana letak rame nya...

" Kamu asik kok,... cuma nggak usil kayak yang lain...!", jawabku ringan.. jujur.. aku lebih nyaman ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo... dia care banget orangnya..

Aku balik duduk disebelahnya lagi,

" Aku numpang duduk ya,... udah nggak ada kerjaan lagi.. tinggal nunggu cucian selesai..", dan Kyungsoo menggangguk saja sambil memindahkan channel TV.

Acara TV nya lucu juga, memang kreatif ya, producer reality show korea, batinku...

Tapi suasana berubah saat reality show tadi memperlihatkan pepero kiss antara para artis pendukung...

Gulp... ku telan ludahku, aku tahu pasti wajahku sudah merah padam menahan malu nonton acara model begitu berdua Kyungsoo, tapi begitu ku lirik Kyungsoo sepertinya dia nggak ada masalah sama sekali... tetap datar ...

Dan yang membuatku kaget ketika tiba tiba Kyungsoo menggigit pepero dan menengok ke arahku... wajahku pasti kelihatan bingung sekarang...

Kyungsoo bergeser mendekatiku pelan, aku agak bergeser sedikit menghindarinya tapi ternyata sofa nya sudah mentok..

" Cobain yuk... aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya pepero kiss an.. siapa tahu nanti aku disuruh begitu...!", ucapnya santai..

Yang membuatku agak lucu adalah saat dia bicara, itu pepero nya jadi bergerak gerak antara mau jatuh atau nggak dari bibirnya...

" Ah, ngaco ah... !', jawabku

" Ayo... sekaliiiii aja... plisss!", kali ini wajah Kyungsoo berubah jadi baby soo yang imu dan menggemaskan... ingin ku cubit rasanya ..

" Huft... okay... sekali aja kan?", tegasku...

Toh aku pikir pepero kiss kan ga bakal nyentuh bibir,harus tersisa berapa senti gitu kan peraturannya... baiklah... I'll try...

Kudekatkan wajahku ke arah Kyungsoo, sambil kadang aku agak merem sedikit karena rasa grogi...

Sekarang ujung pepero nya sudah berada di masing masing mulut kami... lalu Kyungsoo mulai memakan peprero nya... akupun juga begitu...

aku agak tergelitik saaat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius tapi tetap terkesan gentleman, aku suka...

Saat pepero tinggal tersisa sekitar 2cm, aku menggigit patah pepero itu, tapi Kyungsoo terkesan tidak mau berhenti... dia terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku, dan KABOOM... bibir kami menempel...

Kyungsoo terdiam... begitu juga aku... rasanya ini aneh... karena tidak seperti Kai yang langsung melumat bibirku, Kyungsoo hanya menempelkannya saja...

terus... bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya... aku harus mundur atau aku yang mulai...tapi itu beresiko besar buatku... bisa bisa aku di pecat gara gara mencium Kyungsoo... batinku...

Tapi bibir hangat Kyungsoo sudah membuatku gila, bibir tebalnya sangat menggoda, aaarrggh... otak ku rupanya sudah ketularan si yadong Kai itu ternyata...

Pelan pelan aku menciumnya... sangat perlahan karena ku kira Kyungsoo akan menolaknya.. tapi ternyata tidak... dia sedikit membuka bibirnya, dan langsung saja kuambil bibir bawahnya dan sedikit kuhisap, Kyungsoo mengerang pelan.

Lama kelamaan, Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabar... kali ini dia yang melumat bibir bawahku, sambil sesekali tangannya menahan leherku agar ciumannya semakin dalam... aku... menikmatinya... karena ini bukan paksaan... ini salahku... aku yang mulai...

Tidak terasa ternyata tubuhku sudah telentang di sofa, dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di atasku... tangannya membelai rambutku sambil terus menciumku,... ini sudah terlalu jauh... bahkan Kai yang yadong itu saja belum sampai tahap ini, pikirku...

Nafasku sudah sesak... ku lepas paksa ciuman itu.. dan nafas Kyungsoo pun terlihat terengah engah... kali ini dia menyibakkan rambutku dan mulai memberiku butterfly kiss di sepanjang leherku... Ya Tuhan... aku rasa aku nggak sanggup bertahan lagi...

Tanganku mulai berjalan di sekujur punggungnya... Kyungsoo sangat lembut... bagaimana cara dia memperlakukan aku tidak kasar dan menyakitkan seperti Kai...

Tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi... taruhannya adalah EXO, mungkin disaat seperti ini hanya aku yang berpikiran jernih, karena kulihat Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya...

" Kyungsoo... kita...nggak boleh... begini...!", ucapku pelan

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab... dia menghentikan serangan nya ke leher dan bibirku...lalu menatapku...

" Kenapa?", tanyanya... jujur saja saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, berat nya jadi tertumpu di bagian perut bawah kami... dan itu menggangguku...

" Kyungsoo... adikmu berdiri...!", ucapku pelan... karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menusukku di bawah sana...

" Ah... maafkan aku..!", Kyungsoo langsung berdiri tapi terlihat kikuk karena adiknya mungkin terasa kaku sekali...

Lalu Kyungsoo pergi dengan sedikit berlari ke arah kamar mandi... entah mau apa dia...

Setelah selesai pekerjaanku... aku pamit pada Kyungsoo...

"Kyungsoo... aku pulang dulu ya... hal yang tadi... kita lupakan saja!", ucapku...

" Baiklah... kamu jangan marah ya?!",... ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang tanganku...

" Nggak... aku nggak marah...", lalu aku pun pulang.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Aku sungguh sudah gila... aku sudah kelewat batas dengan 2 orang member exo... walaupun mereka nggak tau kejadian itu satu sama lain..kalau mereka nggak saling cerita.

Yah... aku harap Kai dan Kyungsoo nggak saling curhat, atau kami bertiga bisa gawat.

Tapi maigatttt... kejadian waktu dengan Kyungsoo itu, aku benar benar nggak bisa menahan diri... Kyungsoo sangat lembut, aku tau dia orang yang baik, mungkin waktu itu dia hanya khilaf... karena rasa ingin tahu.

Kai?... itu masalah lain lagi... dia yang menggodaku... dia yang mulai... dia brengsek... dia...dia... dia membuatku merindukannya...

aku...rindu... Kai?... astaga ... aku memang sudah gila.

"Morning... gimana hari ini, masih parah berantakannya?", tanya Suho

"AAh, nggak kok,... udah mendingan... asal kamu bilangin aja sama member exo yang lain, jangan suka main lempar baju kotor sembarangan!',

"Hahahaha, iya... mereka kadang suka begitu..., oh iya aku mau ke SM dulu, kamu disini sendirian ga papa kan?", Suho bicara sambil merapikan barang bawaannya.

" Nggak.. nggak papa, udah jalan aja sana... !", lalu Suho pun pergi... Dia memang dewasa, pantas lah sebagai leader Exo.

Ketika aku sedang asik rapi rapi... ada yang pulang... ternyata itu adalah ... Kai...

"Ah... ka .. kamu udah pulang!", jawabku terbata, sungguh.. aku masih terbayang kejadian kemarin...

"Ya... semua kemana?", tanya nya santai..

"Ke gedung SM,... kamu nggak kesana?",

"Ya .. sebentar lagi aku menyusul... manager menunggu di bawah... okay.. aku mandi dulu ya..", Kai langsung ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi sudah memakai bathrobe..

astaga... dia seksi sekali pakai itu,... ups...

Kepalaku dipenuhi bayangan bayangan ga jelas yang ... ya ampuun... aku benar benar... benar benar sudah terkontaminasi yadongnya Kai... EOTTOKEEE!

Setelah sekian lama aku berada di dapur, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi, toh kupikir pasti Kai sudah selesai dari tadi... kan sudah cukup lama, lagian katanya kan dia di tunggu manager di bawah.. jadi pasti buru buru kan..

Baiklah.. waktunya nyikat kamar mandiiiiii...

pinyunya sedikit terbuka, berarti nggak ada orang... berarti kai sudah di kamar...

Dengan membawa ember berisi air, aku berjalan nungging sambil mendorong seember air...aku masuk ke kamar mandi...

Tapi begitu aku berdiri... ternyata...Kai... masih di bathtub... tertidur...

"AAA..mmmpphh!",,, ku tahan mulutku dari teriak agar Kai tidak terbangun... lalu aku jalan berjinjit ke arah bath curtain dan perlahan ku tarik.. agar menutupi bath tub.. agar aku nggak melihat pemandangan itu lagi...

"Kai...!", aku berbisik pelan...

"Benar benar ya ini orang, bisanya mandi sambil tidur... dasar ...!", tapi aku agak tersenyum melihat wajah kalem Kai saat tertidur..

"Begitu kan lebih manis...", tenang aja pembaca... aku nggak melihat tubuh Kai kok... kan tertutup curtain...^^

Kalau begini, gimana aku mau nyikat kamar mandi... haah... kutunggu aja deh sampai Kai bangun... tapi kan katanya dia mau buru buru ke gedung SM..

harus dibangunin dong,ahh... sial...

"Kai,... bangun... katanya mau ke gedung SM", kataku pelan sambil ku goyangkan pundaknya sedikit dari balik curtain dan tanpa menengok

"Kai...Kai... ",

mendadak dia kaget dan langsung terbangun dan berdiri di bath tub... astagaaaaaa... itu... itunyaaaaa... keliatan Kaiiiii!...

"Kai, pake handukmu cepat!", Aku teriak menutup mata sambil menunjuk ke arah letak handuknya...

"AAA... kamu ngapain di sini?", katanya...

"Kamu ketiduran di bathtub, aku mau nyikat kamar mandi... kamu katanya mau pergi... dibangunin malah begitu!", teriakku

kata kata yang keluar dari mulutku sudah nggak beraturan lagi,

"Ya sudah, aku mau berangkat dulu... sudah ya... mmmuach!", sambil memakai bathrobe asal asalan, Kai keluar dari bath tub dan tiba tiba mencium bibirku,

Arrrgghhh... sembarangan banget sih dia,... aku sampai terjengkang ke belakang karena terdorong bibir Kai..

Tapi kok.. aku malah senyum... aku sudah gila...


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

Hidupku sekarang memang penuh warna... yah, walaupun aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai cleaning service yang dengan kata lain.. aku adalah pembantu.

Hari ini aku libur kuliah, jadi aku berniat berangkat pagi untuk membersihkan dorm, jadi aku bisa jalan jalan saat malamnya... ^^...

Selama aku bekerja di sini aku seperti bukan anak muda yang tiap malam nongkrong bersama teman dan bercanda tawa, mungkin maksud ayahku agar aku belajar lebih bertanggung jawab, yah.. ga papa lah...

Pagi ini setibanya aku di dorm, ternyata seluruh member exo sedang ada event, manager sunbae yang memberitahu, dia bilang mungkin Kai yang pulang lebih awal karena pergelangan tangannya cedera...

Apaa... Kai cedera?... cedera yang kayak gimana?... kenapa hatiku jadi terasa terbolak balik begini...

Aku cemas...

Sambil merapikan segala hal pikiranku tidak tenang...sesekali aku mengintip keluar jendela melihat apakah mobil van exo sudah datang...

Baiklah, pekerjaan terakhir... Ahhhh.. kenapa hari ini terasa berat sekali sih... mataku rasanya ingin menutup saja, oh.. mungkin karena semalam aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku sampau larut malam... sampai pagi kurasa...

Tidur tiduran sebentar kurasa nggak apa apa... lagipula belum ada yang pulang kan... aku berbaring di sofa dan tak lama kemudian aku tertidur... badanku rilex sekali... baiklah... sebentar tak masalah... dalam hatiku...

Di dalam tidurku aku bermimpi Kai duduk disebelahku, memandangku dengan tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutku... tak lama wajahnya mendekat dan dia mencium pipiku... kemudian berpindah mengecup bibirku pelaaaannn sekali... ini terasa nyata sekali... nyata sekali...

Begitu nyatanya sampai aroma tubuh Kai juga tercium... dia wangi sekali, wangi amber dan musk... aku suka bau itu...untuk kedua kalinya dia menciumku kali ini agak keras... nafasku mulai sesak... aku terbangun... dan mimpiku...

Ini bukan mimpi... Kai benar benar ada di depanku.. duduk di sofa dekat kakiku dan dia sedang menciumku...aku... aku...memejamkan mataku berharap ini cuma mimpi... mimpi saja .. karena nanti kalau aku terbangun aku nggak akan merasa bersalah.

"Kamu udah bangun kan?", suara Kai yang agak berat sangat menggoda

"Kenapa masih tutup mata, ... udah ga usah pura pura...", katanya... tapi aku tetap nggak berani membuka mata...

"Ya udah... tetap tutup mata kamu ya... jangan berontak...!", Kai kemudian mulai menebarkan butterfly kiss diseluruh wajahku... dahi, hidung, pipi... semua tak luput dari bibirnya... kemudian dia mencoba membuka kancing kemejaku... aku menahan nafasku... jarinya perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu..

"K...Kai... jangan begitu...", ucapku pelan... kata kataku terpotong karena Kai langsung menyambar bibirku... melumatnya pelan dan berkata,

"Aku nggak sampai segitunya kok... cuma begini aja",

Kai berdiri dan membuka kaosnya... ya tuhan, tubuhnya indah sekali... kulitnya yang agak gelap membuatnya lebih seksi lagi... dan aku rasa aku... menyerah...

Kai berlutut di bagian pahaku, kakiku terjepit... aku nggak bisa lari kemana mana lagi... dia mulai membungkuk dan membenamkan kepalanya di leherku... nafas hangatnya menyerang saraf ku... aku hanya menggeliat pelan,

"Kai... sudah cukup... tidak boleh lebih dari ini", kataku... tapi Kai malah menindihku.. aku merasa ada yang menendang perut bawahku, aku tahu itu pasti... aaerrgghhh... kejadian ini terulang lagi...

"Maafkan aku ya... sekali ini saja... ", jawabnya... mata Kai sudah sayu... dia mulai menekan daerahku.. ya.. kami masih mengenakan bawahan... ini yang di maksud Kai tidak melewati batas...

"Tapi... pergelangan tanganmu kan?",

"Iya... sakit... tapi ga papa... sebentar nnnghh lagiii hhhh...", nafas Kai mulai tidak beraturan... tekanannya semakin keras... sakit... tapi aku diam saja...

Ku harap ini yang terakhir... karena aku menginginkan kenangan yang indah saat aku bekerja di sini... Tak lama kemudian Kai mengerang pelan...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... ", Kai ambruk di pelukanku... tubuhnya terasa panas dan berkeringat... aku mengelus punggungnya... basah...

agak lama kami di posisi begitu... lalu Kai bangun sambil sedikit nyengir.. antara rasa risih dari dalam celananya dan menahan sakit pergelangan tangannya.

"Aww... hehe... celanaku pasti kotor sekali nih... hihi",

astagaaaaa... dia malah tertawa... sedangkan aku?... aku masih terlentang melihat dia sedikit mengintip ke dalam celananya...sungguh posisi yang aneh.

"Aku mandi dulu ya!", Kai lalu berjalan dengan agak kikuk ke arah kamar mandi, aku terduduk... what?!... kenapa aku juga... basah?...

Tak berapa lama Kai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian kotornya...

"Tolong cuci sekarang... jangan sampai member lain tahu kalau aku...", dia tersenyum malu

Waah... benar benar... sekarang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi anak laki laki nggak berdosa...

"Kalau apa?... kamu ngapa ngapain aku.. gitu... !", jawabku sambil merebut baju kotor dari tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci...

"Awwwwwww... tanganku sakit... jangan main rebut gitu dong... aww aww...", Kai meringis kesakitan...

"Maaf... ya sudah... sini coba aku liat... sudah di obatin manager blom?", tanyaku... Kai mengangguk pelan

Kim jongin ini, seperti berkepribadian ganda... satu saat dia sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil... satu saat sangat menyenangkan... dan satu saat... dia bisa membuatku gila karena tingkah yadongnya yang ... ahhh... sudahlah... aku juga bingung... aku terlalu takut untuk menyukainya...

Pikiranku juga jadi melayang ke arah Kyungsoo... kenapa aku jadi begini... affair ku sudah sangat luar biasa...


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Kejadian yang paling tidak pernah aku pikirkan... aku harus bagaimana... aku sepertinya menyukai Kai dan Kyungsoo... lalu aku harus bagaimana...

bisa jadi aku hanya mainan mereka, tempat mereka melampiaskan keterbatasan mereka sebagai seorang idol.

Aku hanya korban...

Sebaiknya aku berhenti dari tempat kerjaku sekarang, aku harus menjauhi mereka, walaupun mungkin akan terasa merugikan... bagaimana tidak?... berapa puluh ribu gadis yang menginginkan posisiku, sebagai dorm maid mereka.

Mereka adalah EXO...

"Kenapa, melamun begitu... ?", tanya Suho sambil mendekatiku pelan di balkon

"Ahh...nggak... ",

"Tapi wajahmu nggak begitu,... udah cerita aja... kenapa... anak anak bikin ulah ya?", tanyanya lagi

aku terdiam... menunduk... aku bingung antara ingin cerita atau tidak...

"Aku sudah tau kok,... masalahmu pasti karena di ganggu Kai... iya nggak?",

Aku memandangi Suho... kok dia bisa tau?...

"Aku kenal Kai... dia memang begitu orangnya... maafin dia ya... dia cuma.."

"Nggak apa apa kok Suho, kami nggak melakukan apa apa... hanya saja aku takut mungkin suatu saat... iya... ", ucapku lirih

"Kamu suka sama Kai?",

"Nggak tau... aku nggak yakin... tapi pasti berat kan berada di sebelah idol macam kalian", ucapku

Suho tersenyum... senyumnya menampakkan kedewasaannya... tampan sekali.

"Suho, sepertinya aku akan berhenti kerja... apa merepotkan kalau aku berhenti sekarang?", tanyaku pelan

Sekali lagi Suho tersenyum... dia memainkan pensil yang dia bawa dari tadi...

"Mungkin...iya... "

"Terus aku harus gimana?, apa aku harus berhati hati setiap hari?", aku tidak menceritakan masalah yang sama yang kuhadapi tentang Kyungsoo, karena aku pikir pasti Suho nggak akan percaya kalau Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal seperti itu...

"Aku punya cara... tapi kamu jangan cerita sama member yang lain ya... ini cuma kamu dan aku saja yang tau..okay!",

Lalu Suho membicarakan strateginya dengan suara pelan, hingga member yang lain tidak mendengar.

Sudah 2 hari aku tidak datang ke dorm, aku yakin pasti mereka sudah melupakan aku, karena aku hanyalah seorang cleaning service.

o iya, aku belum beritahu ya... sekarang aku kerja di gedung SM... Suho merekomendasikan aku untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai cleaning service dance room..

Suho memberikan aku jadwal latihan rutin EXO sehingga aku nggak akan pernah bentrok dengan mereka.. yang otomatis aku nggak akan bertemu dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Malam ini jadwalku kerja... tak masalah karena selama ini aku nggak pernah bertemu lagi dengan member EXO, paling hanya Suho yang sesekali datang untuk menjengukku, dia memang baik.

"haaaahhhh, selesaiiii... capek ... ", aku bersandar di dinding practice room yang dingin... tiba tiba mataku mengantuk, terasa berat sekali.. aku terpejam.

Kai POV,

"Suho hyung, aku terlambat pulang hari ini, aku mau latihan dulu sebentar"

"Ta.. tapi Kai... tunggu... hei", telepon pun terputus

Aku memasukkan handphone ku ke saku dan melanjutkan langkahku ke practice room, lampunya masih menyala... siapa yang latihan?,

aku mengintip sedikit dari pintu, sepi... baiklah... ku buka pintu lebar lebar dan aku sungguh terkejut setengah mati...

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?',

Aku hampiri dan jongkok di depannya perlahan... aku mencarinya ... aku pikir dia berhenti kerja karena aku... karena aku mengganggunya... aku merasa bersalah...

wajahnya manis sekali, kulihat keringat mengalir pelan di dahinya, dia tampak lelah...

Apa dia berhenti kerja di dorm agar bisa menghindariku?... kamu nggak tau kalau aku sebenarnya... menyukaimu...

Baiklah... mungkin aku harus mulai dari awal... aku harus memperbaikinya... aku nggak akan mengganggunya dulu sekarang.

Ku keluarkan jaketku dari tas dan ke tutupi kakinya.. dia pasti kedinginan nanti...

Aku masih memandanginya... tiba tiba dia bergerak... oh... aku nggak bisa terlihat olehnya... nanti dia kabur lagi...

Aku berlari keluar ruangan dan tanpa sengaja topiku terjatuh... tapi aku nggak bisa balik lagi..nanti ketahuan, jadi kutinggalkan saja di lorong...

MY POV:

aaarrrgh... badanku kaku sekali... kakiku hangat... perlahan ku buka mataku... ini jaket siapa?... mataku mencari cari apa ada orang di situ.. tapi nggak ada...

aku bangun dan merapikan peralatan cleaning service ku lalu beranjak pergi... begitu tiba di lorong aku menemukan sebuah topi... aku sepertinya kenal dengan topi ini... ini... seperti... milik... Kai...

TAMAT


End file.
